Don't Cry for me
by TheRedFox8
Summary: Sonic shows Tails a neat place he found while out exploring during a time off. All seems fair and well... right?


"Please Don't Cry for Me"  
By Fox

"Wait up, Sonic!" Tails huffed as he struggled to keep up with his eager blue friend.

"Just a little further, Tails!" Sonic called back. "We're almost to the place where we'll camp for the night!"

"Tell me again where we are going?"

"I told ya! It's a surprise!"

Tails frowned as he closed the distance between them somewhat. He and Sonic have been traveling all day now, without a clue as to where they were going. His feet hurt and his tails hurt since he had to spin them just to keep up with Sonic. Together they had traveled through a mountain range, a desert, and a forest all in the same day. They were still in the forest but, putting his faith in Sonic, they weren't far off to their destination, whatever that was.

Looking around at the forest scenery, Tails almost ran into Sonic when he stopped right in front of him. He watched as Sonic was holding his hand above his brow and looking around. He finally stopped and pointed. "There it is! We'll camp here tonight!"

"Camp? But we don't have any equipment!"

"When have we ever used camping equipment?" Sonic said, raising an eyebrow.

Sonic had a point. Tails walked over to the clearing where Sonic was pointing to earlier and plopped himself down. The moment he reached the ground, he knew he would not be able to stand up again for a long time.

"Guh! I'm aching all over! This is gonna hurt tomorrow!" Tails whimpered, rubbing his sore feet.

"Oh quit your boohoo-ing," Sonic said, entering his attitude phase. "You've crossed the entire continent before!"

"Yeah, but I was a lot younger back then."

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "You're still young. You should have more energy than that. Tell me, have you been slacking off recently?"

"Err... Sort of. I've been holed up in my shop for a few weeks building new machines."

"That won't work. You still need your regular exercise. Otherwise you'll lose your endurance since your body gets used to the non-working environment."

"Yeah, yeah. Stop lecturing me."

Sonic walked over and sat down on the grass next to Tails. He laid down, putting his hands underneath his head, staring up at the sky. "Too tell you the truth, little bud, I'm pretty wiped myself. I haven't ran all day regularly."

"So why did you just lecture me about my lack of exercise?"

"Because I still run. As for me, my muscles hardly ache at all, just a little out of breath."

Tails rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He laid down as well and stared up at the sky. Together they watched the setting sun turn into night. Not having anything else to do the two of them fell asleep quickly.

The next morning Sonic was already up and looking around for the next path to take by the time Tails woke up. He had been right about the aching part. Every one of his leg and tail muscles felt as though as they were on fire. He got up to his feet, shaking a little because they felt weird.

"Come on, Tails. It's just a couple of hour's travel from here. It's not that far from here."

"That's easy for you to say," Tails mumbled to himself.

So the two of them took off at full speed, the same pace they were from yesterday, though Tails was a little slower because of the pain. More than once Sonic had to stop or slow down impatiently just for Tails to keep up. Finally they reached their destination.

Tails heard it before they could see it. It sounded like a huge source of water hitting the ground with an immense force. He guessed it was a waterfall.

And he was right. They emerged into a clearing and stared right up at an enormous waterfall stretching up maybe five hundred feet. The crystal-clear blue water was tumbling down from the top, going straight to the bottom, making a loud thunderous noise. The both of them were hit by the mist that arose from the crashing waters.

"This is it, Tails!"

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" Tails exclaimed, admiring the huge pool at the base of the water and the stream it flowed through to out of his field of vision.

"This is what I wanted to show you. Soon after we parted ways for awhile I just took off in a random direction. The moment I came upon this I thought to myself, 'Wow, I bet Tails would love to see this!' so I took you here."

"Wow! This is worth all the pains and aches to see!" Tails said, hurting his neck to try to view the top of the cliff.

"Look out!" Sonic shouted as a fireball appeared out of nowhere and smashed into a group of trees, which subsequently burst into flames.

The both of them looked to see Eggman rise out of the trees in his eggmobile.

"I knew I would find you here, hedgehog!" the fat man said while laughing, jiggling his belly and twirling his moustache.

"Eggman! Why don't you just leave us alone for once!" Sonic demanded. "We have no bone to pick with you anymore!"

"I won't stop until I defeat you, hedgehog!" Eggman said while pushing a button on his eggmobile. Instantly a team of three giant robots with lumbering spears appeared from the sky and pointed them at the two menacingly.

"There's nowhere to run to, hedgehog!" Eggman continued. "My robots know your every move!"

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" Sonic said, taking a defensive stance.

One of the robots lunged at Sonic with his spear, who jumped away at the last minute. Thinking he was safe, he was surprised to hear a rather nasty squishing sound. He looked down at his own body. Nothing was out of the ordinary, so he looked around.

Tails was there with the spear straight through him. Sonic had forgotten that Tails was right behind him. Slowly, Tails looked down at the spear going through his chest and promptly fell onto it.

There was silence for a long while. Even Eggman was surprised that he actually managed to hit one of them. He had taken all of this time to build giant killer robots that shot energy guns and saw blades, but he never planned as far as what he would do if he actually hit one of them.

Finally, Sonic broke the silence.

"TAILS! OH NO!" Then his head snapped toward Eggman, who was taking his leave in confusion. If he stuck around long, he wouldn't know what to do.

"Eggman! This is the last time you decide to mess with me! This time I'll get you back! You'll see!"

The robots who had speared Tails removed the spears, letting him slump to the floor, and followed Eggman, but they didn't get far before Sonic quickly took them out with some spin dashes.

After they were defeated, Sonic returned to Tails and caressed him in his arms. To his relief, Tails was still alive, but barely.

"Are you okay, bro? You don't look so good," Sonic said, trying to lighten up the mood, hoping that that would make Tails better.

"Sooonnniicccc..." Tails mumbled. "I... can't feel the rest of my body..."

"Tails. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought you here in the first place, and this would never have happened." Then he put his head down on his friend's chest and began to weep, knowing that his friend was dying and he could do nothing about it.

"Sonic... Don't cry for me... You will always be remembered in my... heart."

Sonic kept his head down for a while and recognized the silence that was taking place. He looked back up and found that Tails was very still. He was gone.

Tears streaming down his face, Sonic lowered Tails gently on the ground. He dug a small grave for his friend, laid him inside it and closed it up, marking the spot with several rocks. He sat on the ground in silence for the rest of the day next to Tails' grave. When night time fell, he laid on the ground to get some sleep.

That was when the loss was really felt. Last night, he and Tails were sleeping next to each other, now he was alone. One of the worst parts about death was the empty spot that the deceased leaves. Ignoring his friend's final wish, Sonic cried himself bitterly to sleep.

End


End file.
